Just My Luck
by Fangfan1
Summary: Logan was just one of the most unluckiest people. And of course he would have been the one stuck in an elevator, sick and with the one person he had been avoiding all week long. His crush. Oh, did he mention it happened to be a certain, hazel eyed brunette? Fluffy, semi sad but fluffy Jagan slash. One-shot


**Hey there any of you Jagan readers or followers! I decided to post oneshots for a while as I try to figure out my other stories. It's actually fun writing oneshots! :D. Also, this is like my first ever real oneshot so we'll see how it goes. I'm not sure, 'cause like I said I haven't ever done one before ;).**

**Also to my Kames fans, I am currently working on two Kames oneshots. One's very funny (well at least to me, and I may not have a good sense of humour….?). So look out for those, they'll be up soon. **

**Also I do take oneshot request for just about any slash pairs (I could do normal boy/girl pairs, but it'd be harder for me). So if you have one just send me a message or review :D!**

**Disclaimer: No matter what I say, Sony records won't give me the rights to Big Time Rush! Unbelievable!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Just My Luck**

Logan was one of the most unlucky people on the face of the hearth. It was a known fact. Everyone eventually came to know that fact about the sixteen-year-old genius. Despite his above average IQ, Logan was still rather unlucky. He was the kid who had been bullied the most through school, his father had died when he was eight, he was teased the most, he tripped a lot, and he was clumsy and fell a lot. All in all, Logan Mitchell was sadly and unlucky guy.

He'd never been good with girls even after the Camille incident. Many girls ignored Logan, or laughed at him or just flat out rejected him on the spot. But Logan wasn't really bothered too much by it. And it wasn't until ninth grade, when Logan finally figured out why he wasn't so upset with girls.

Turns out, Logan was gay. And not just for anybody.

Oh no, Logan liked to believe he was a loyal gentlemen, because his heart had belonged t one person in particular for two whole years.

His name was James Diamond.

Logan knew, yes he knew very well that falling in love with your best friend was _not_ the best choice. In all honesty it was _James_' fault for Logan falling in love with him. If James wasn't just so perfect and handsome and well, amazing then maybe Logan wouldn't haven fallen in love with James.

James just had to become the closest to Logan. He just _had_ to have a perfectly toned body, with hazel eyes that really anyone could fall in love with. So, you see it was really all James' fault. Not Logan's. Logan was the victim here.

Everyday Logan watched his best friend endlessly flirt with anything that walks with a skirt. He watched with sad eyes as James went on dates with dozens of girls, ever since he found out of his sudden love for James.

Over the years, Logan's crush for James never went away. In fact, once they moved to Los Angeles to become Big Time Rush, Logan's crush only deepened. Especially once he realized James was sharing a room, _with_ Logan. Logan had cursed Kendall's name for the rest of the day and burned silent holes in the back of his leader's head, when Kendall declared he and Carlos were sharing a room.

Of course it was just Logan's luck – or rather his _un_luck he should say – that he would be stuck rooming with the one person he just happened to have a _tiny_ crush on. Logan would never admit that out loud. Logan hadn't even told a single soul about his crush on James, let alone tell anyone about the fact that he liked boys and not girls.

Logan could just picture the disgusted looks his friends would give him if they ever found out he was gay. Each time he had mustered the courage to at least tell Mama Knight, his courage was deflated at the thought of everyone hating him and shunning him. Logan didn't know where he would go if his friends left him because he was _gay_. They were honestly all that he had left. While Logan always claimed he "needed new friends", he would never actually mean that. Being very unlucky, Logan had very few friends in the past and made friends much harder than Kendall, James or Carlos. To have best friends for as long as he had, made Logan thankful everyday.

But that still did not make him a lucky guy. Because every night Logan would worry about dreaming of James, while James was right across the room from him. Then, every morning Logan would fear that he _had_, had a dream about James and James had heard him.

Despite Logan's many (_many_) dreams about James, the taller brunette had never said anything about Logan's dreams or made it obvious he had heard Logan. Every day, James still was the last one to wake up and once he was awake he always cheerfully took his placed beside Logan.

Logan had learned how to hide and avoid his many, ahem, _problems_ that came when he was around James. Especially when James was touching Logan's skin. He wasn't about to go into any details, but let it be a known fact that Logan thought more about drowning puppies than he probably should.

And of course it was Logan's _luck_ that he and James were the closest to each other, as were Kendall and Carlos. Ever since the three had met Logan after the third grade, James and Logan became _best_, best friends. They told each other secrets, hung out with each other alone more and confined in each other with any problem. Well, not _any_ problem. Logan had still yet to tell James…about his current…problem.

But, Logan wished he could tell James. Oh how he wished he could tell him. But still, Logan kept his crush a secret in fear that James would forever hate him. Logan figured that Jameswasn't gay, and even if he _was_, why on Earth would he go for someone like Logan? Logan wasn't anything special. He was just a boring, nerdy geek.

James wasn't into geeks. No, James was rather interested in unintelligent, skinny, _curvy_ girls. That was no surprise to anyone. Everyone knew of James' constant flirting with the female population, and it only brought Logan's spirits down even more.

The only problem really was suddenly, Logan knew his crush on James was getting worse in this past week.

Fearfully, Logan believed he didn't just_ like_ James.

Maybe, he loved him.

X.X.X.X

In the past week, anything James did to Logan set Logan off or made Logan's heart race even faster. Logan didn't understand why his crush was suddenly blooming into something else, what he did know however, was that this was getting bad.

Even the slightest touches from James, skin on skin made Logan flustered and _tight_. Just the thought of Logan could cause Logan's lower body to heat up quickly and cause a new _problem._Logan couldn't even sit next to James anymore. Logan always sat next to Kendall now, and even moved his microphone next to Kendall in the recording booth at Rocque Records. Logan just couldn't help it. He couldn't be around James too much, without anyone finding out about his crush. He couldn't afford to lose James' friendship like that.

Though, Logan's sudden distance with James and avoiding did not go unnoticed by his crush. James had noticed Logan suddenly avoiding him and being with Kendall all of a sudden, rather quickly. Especially in the past week.

And James was _not_ happy.

James had been confused at first when Logan sat next to Kendall for every meal, then he'd become angry when Logan moved his microphone away from his and next to _Kendall's_, now he was also hurt. He was hurt that Logan was avoiding him and wouldn't talk to him like they usually did. James knew something was going on with Logan, and it hurt to know Logan couldn't trust James enough to come to him. James would be Logan went to _Kendall_. Just like he always did.

At first, James tired to get Logan to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong. But Logan always brushed James off with, "It's nothing! Nothing's wrong!" or simply ignored James. Eventually James stopped asking Logan and wallowed in his own self pity. But then as of two days ago, James realized he didn't need Logan; why should _he _have to care what Logan thought? He was _James Diamond_ after all. So, as of two days ago, James decided to also ignore Logan.

He hung out more and more with Carlos, to flirt with the girls down by the pool and get his mind off Logan. He was going to prove he didn't need Logan to have a good time.

Unfortunately, Logan had also noticed this. Logan knew why he couldn't be around James, but now James was avoiding _him_. James never bothered to even try to sit by Logan as of two days ago. He never waited for Logan to join him or _Carlos_. Logan could never hate Carlos. Carlos was one of his best friends, and had the kindest heart Logan had ever known. He was like a brother to Logan and he couldn't hate Carlos. Even if James had ditched him to hang with Carlos all the time now.

No, Logan never voiced his complaint and upset. Instead he put on a terribly fake, but believable by others, brave face and looked like he was fine. But on the inside, Logan's heart was beginning to break. As he began to see less and less of James, his heart broke more and more by the minute. When he saw James making out with one of the new girls by the pool yesterday, Logan felt as if he was going to burst into tears.

He remembered freezing next to Kendall and Carlos, when he caught sight of James making out with the new red headed girl. He remembered the feeling of his heart breaking in half and his throat had tightened from a thick lump of agony. Logan remembered tears coming rapidly to his eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks as he could only watch. Never had his heart ached so much than he did that did.

So that was when Logan finally realized he didn't like James. No, Logan was in _love_ with James.

And he and James would never be.

He remembered Kendall asking Logan if he was okay, and Carlos shaking his arm. Logan had blinked and turned to his friends, proud that he kept the tears from falling and relieved that he was wearing sunglasses. Logan gave them the fakest smile he could and told them he was fine. He then excused himself, by claiming he was tired from rehearsal, and walked to the elevator. Once Logan was in the elevator he finally allowed himself to cry for his breaking heart.

Never had it hurt so badly.

X.X.X.X

Today, Logan felt awful. Just plain awful. He had been catching a cold all week, and it seemed that cold had finally decided to hit Logan head on when he woke up. Logan had gone to bed early with a headache and red eyes last night with out eating. James hadn't bothered to say anything to Logan, not even when he went to bed last night or woke up this morning. On top of his sudden cold, Logan's heart was still hurting.

So yeah, Logan felt _awful_.

Mama Knight had forced him to stay in bed, upon taking one look at Logan's pale face and bright red cheeks and nose. Once she had felt his forehead she demanded that Logan march right back into his bed. Logan had gone back without complaint, for he was too tired to argue and in too much pain.

Carlos and Kendall had been instantly worried. But not James.

It was Kendall who came in to check on him an hour later. When Logan hadn't even emerged from his room to come and eat with everyone at breakfast, Kendall's worry had increased. Then when he and his other two friends were getting ready to leave, Logan had still not come out of his room.

Kendall headed straight for Logan's room, noticing the door was cracked open slightly. Kendall peeked into Logan and James' room, and found Logan curled up under his blanket shaking. Kendall was at Logan's bedside in a flash. The older boy was in a troubled sleep.

He took in Logan's flushed, sweaty, pale face. He noticed Logan's runny nose and trembling.

"Logan? Logan?" Kendall called softly to the sleeping boy. Logan stirred and groaned. He opened his eyes weakly, to reveal red eyes, clouding his usual chocolate colored eyes. "Oh Logan. Are you sick?"

Logan nodded at Kendall and shivered again under his blankets. Quickly, Kendall found another blanket on James' bed and covered Logan in it. "You really aren't kidding." Kendall said half heartedly. Out of all four of them, Logan was the one who get sick the least. Logan was _hardly_ ever sick, but when he was he got _really_ sick that lasted a few days.

It seemed like this sickness was going to be just as bad as any other Logan had in the past. Logan coughed into his hand and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Should we stay home? Mom and Katie are going to be out all day finding Katie an audition. We should, shouldn't we?" Kendall said with a soft sigh. As the leader Kendall always worried about his friends the most, and took anything that hurt them deeper than the others.

Instantly Logan opened his eyes once more and shook his head quickly. The movement made his stomach churn and his vision blur. He waited until the nausea passed, closing his eyes. Once he opened his eyes again he could make out Kendall's worried face.

"No. Don't stay." Logan rasped. God, even his voice sounded awful. "Just need rest. You and Jo, today." Logan tried to keep his sentences short when his throat burned with pain as he spoke. Luckily, Kendall understood what Logan was trying to say.

"Our date? No, Logan I can call Jo and cancel. She'll understand." Kendall said gently. However, sick or not Logan was a stubborn boy. He shook his head once more, biting his lip. Kendall knew Logan wasn't about to change his mind, no matter what Kendall said. "Fine. We'll leave you alone. But call any of us if you are getting worse." Kendall said firmly.

Logan nearly smiled at how protective Kendall could be, almost like a _mother_. He nodded softly before closing his eyes. Kendall hesitated in leaving and decided to go with his gut feeling.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan tensed at the idea that Kendall hadn't left and groaned. All he wanted to do was sleep, and _forget_ about James. "What's going on between you and James? And don't you dare said nothing to me."

For a moment Logan felt his throbbing heart leap into his throat and he couldn't speak. Tears pooled in his eyes once more and he buried his face into his pillow. Immediately Kendall felt bad for upsetting Logan. He had to know what was going on though.

"Logan," Kendall tried softly. "Please, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you." Logan mumbled into his pillow. Kendall scoffed in disbelief and shook his head at his friend.

"Yes you can. Come on, we're friends aren't we Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan only moaned into his pillow. He didn't raise his head and Kendall wasn't about to leave without an answer. _Both_ boys were incredibly stubborn.

"James hates me." Kendall would admit: he was _not_ expecting that answer from Logan. He expected that maybe Logan had stolen James' lucky comb and that's why James was mad and not talking to Logan.

"James what?" Kendall asked. Logan removed his head from the pillow to reveal red eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Kendall swallowed. _This was bad_.

"James hates me!" Logan croaked before throwing his head back into his pillow. Kendall could see Logan's shoulders shaking.

"No he doesn't." Kendall tried. He knew very well that James and Logan had been very close. He couldn't bring himself to believe James would truly hate his best friend. "James is your best friend Logan, he does not hate you."

"Yes he does." Logan argued weakly. "He's been avoiding me and he won't even talk to me anymore. He _does_ hate me." Kendall could see just how much this was hurting Logan. He just didn't understand _why_ Logan was so upset.

"Well maybe." Kendall admitted, causing Logan to whimper as tears fell from his eyes. Quickly, Kendall retracted his words. "But I mean, you were avoiding James. Why?" Kendal didn't think it was possible, but Logan's face had twisted into even more pain at that question. Logan buried his face into his pillow once more.

"I can't tell you." Logan said again, his voice being muffled by the pillow in his face. Kendall frowned.

"Tell me why Logan." Kendall demanded rather than asked. He knew asking would just get him absolutely nowhere. It was easier to be blunt and forceful with someone like Logan.

"No! I can't!" Logan cried louder. Kendall sighed once more before flopping down next to Logan's bed.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later. So tell me, why were you avoiding James?" Logan still didn't answer Kendall, so the younger boy waited. He waited for a few more minutes before Logan spoke up, and his answer startled Kendall.

"Because I like James!"

Kendall blinked. He then couldn't help but stare at Logan with his mouth dangling open. Logan caught sight of Kendall's flabbergasted face and instantly buried into his pillow, bursting into tears. Great, he had successfully ruined his friendship with Kendall now also. Amazing.

"You what about James?" Kendall asked, wondering if he had clearly heard Logan right. This only caused Logan to cry harder into his pillow. Immediately, Kendall realized Logan wasn't joking. He was _serious_. Kendall turned into leader mode and sat down on Logan's bed. Without hesitation, he grabbed Logan and pulled the startled teen in his chest.

Logan blinked through his tears when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Kendall. _What was he doing?_

"It's okay Logan. It's fine." Kendall whispered softly. Logan blinked again and pushed away from Kendall to stare. His lower lip trembled and tears continued to fall from his eyes, as he pathetically looked at Kendall. "Look Logan, I don't care if your gay and you like James. That doesn't change who you are and the fact that you are still my best friend. I could care less about who you liked. Girl _or _boy."

Logan felt like he wanted to cry again but this time he wanted to cry with relief and joy. Finally he had told someone and they weren't disgusted. Kendall didn't hate Logan.

"R-Really?" He croaked. Kendall smiled softly at his friend.

"Really, you're always going to be Logan to me." Kendall shrugged. He could see Logan instantly relax and he dried his tears quickly. "So that's why you avoided James?"

Logan nodded mutely. "But, why?"

"Everything James did made me think about him. Any touch or closeness made me, um, ah….flustered." Logan squeaked in embarrassment. Kendall nearly laughed at how red Logan's face was but stopped himself, remembering this was serious for Logan. "I couldn't handle being around him…without…well without feeling, so um, feely." Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I um, figured that if I stayed away from him I could ah, control my _feelings_ around him." Logan continued quietly. Kendall raised an eyebrow at Logan, causing the other's blush to deepen. "I thought if I wasn't around him as much, maybe this feeling would go away." Logan whispered, turning his gaze downward.

"Why would you want that?" Kendall asked in a gentle voice. Logan's hands twisted into fists and his throat tightened.

"James is never going to like me. He's not _gay_ Kendall. Besides, I'm just some old nerd that he hates now." Kendall wanted to find James and hit the boy for his stupidity, when he heard the absolute pain in Logan's voice. Logan had never looked so broken, so fragile than he did in that moment. It gave Kendall a heavy heart to see Logan in so much pain.

"Oh Logan, I'm sorry." Kendall said gently. A watery, sad smile came across Logan's lips as he sniffled in response.

"It's fine Kendall. I knew James would never like me like that." Logan admitted quietly. No matter how many times he said that, the pain always came back harder and harder. His heart ached every time _he_ admitted that James could never like him in _that_ way.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked suddenly. Logan blinked and looked up at his friend with a small frown. Kendall only raised a fuzzy eyebrow. "I mean I never would have guessed you would like him. So, how do you know for sure he doesn't?" Logan clenched one of his fists, taking a deep breath as to not get angry.

"Come on Kendall, he flirts with _every_ girl he lays eyes on. He takes them on dates; he helped all of us find some girl. He was making out with the new girl just yesterday! You were there!" Logan cried hoarsely. At the sudden use of his voice, Logan's throat burned and he fell into a coughing fit. Kendall handed Logan a glass of water and waited for the older brunette to calm down.

"Well, you went out with Camille." Kendall shrugged. Logan sighed.

"That was before I figured this all out. Besides we didn't do much and we've been off a relationship for months now." Logan deadpanned. Kendall felt a frown tug his lips as he thought about it. Now that he was thinking, he did realize Logan and Camille hadn't been spending enough time together lately. And James _was_ spending so much time with the new girl.

"Well, maybe he –"

"Kendall, please. Can we just drop this?" Logan sighed tiredly. He was emotionally drained and physically exhausted. All he wanted was to just sleep for days. _Sleep would be nice_. Kendall looked into Logan's tired and red eyes before nodding with a sigh. Reluctantly he stood up and headed for the door.

"Call us if you need anything else."

But it was too late. Logan was already in a deep sleep in his dreams, where his heartache and pain couldn't hurt him. Where James _wouldn't _hurt him.

X.X.X.X

When Logan woke up again, the light in the room had become dark. The entire bedroom was nearly pitch black, as Logan blinked sluggishly. His head was still pounding and his throat still burned. The churning nausea in his stomach seemed to have worsened as he slept. Logan glanced at the clock in his room to find it was just after seven in the evening.

"I sleep all day?" Logan mumbled quietly. After a few moments Logan decided to try and eat something before curling back in bed and falling asleep once more. It took Logan a few minutes to get the room to stop spinning and settle his stomach. Once he felt okay enough to walk, Logan headed out of the room and into the kitchen. Surprisingly Kendall was already gone for his date, and Logan couldn't seem to find Carlos.

As Logan looked around through bleary eyes he spotted Carlos passed out on the couch, with some horror movie still playing. A hoarse chuckle escaped Logan, before he was couching quietly into his sleeve.

Right as Logan was grabbing an apple from the refrigerator, the door front door of the apartment swung open with a bang. Logan jumped a foot in the air, nearly dropping his apple on the floor. On the couch, Carlos bolted up right with a fairly unmanly _shriek. _Logan and Carlos both looked at the door to see who it was.

It was James.

James with the new girl. Hand in hand. Smiling.

Even being sick as a dog, Logan's heart throbbed at the sight of James and the new girl. He swallowed thickly, wincing in pain from his throat.

James finally seemed to notice they weren't alone in the apartment. He looked at Carlos first, with a bright grin. But once his hazel eyes settled on Logan's pale face, he frowned.

Logan wanted to crawl under a bed and off the face of the Earth at that moment, when James frowned at him with hateful eyes. Logan could feel the hatred radiating off James, directed towards him. James had smiled at Carlos but as soon as he had looked at Logan, that smile vanished.

_He hates you, that's why._ Fresh tears pricked in Logan's tired eyes at the bitter thought. The ache in his heart wasn't leaving and the pain was becoming too much for Logan to handle. It hurt so badly.

James turned his attention back to Carlos without a care to Logan, and Logan's eyes shifted to look at the floor. The lump in his throat grew to the point that Logan didn't think he could speak anymore. It _hurt _so badly. His chest was tightening (whether it was from the cold or James, he couldn't say); suffocating him.

_He couldn't breathe._

"Hey! So this is Jasmine. She moved here about a week ago." James grinned his charming smile, showing off his pearly white teeth, which always made Logan's heart flutter. That was _his _smile. "I've been helping her out. And now," James continued to smile for Carlos and the new girl, but not for _Logan_.

It _hurt_ so _badly_.

"She's also my girlfriend."

Logan was going to be sick. He was going to be sick right there in front of everyone. Suddenly, Logan was too hot. His breathing quickened, as if he couldn't get enough oxygen in. His vision blurred with tears and his eye sight swayed. He was going to be sick, he just knew it.

It was as if Logan's entire world had come crumbling down in less than a second. All of the walls he had tried to put up came crashing down. All of the barricades came ripping off of his tender heart. In that moment, all Logan could feel was that shattering of his heart, as if it had shattered into a _thousand_ pieces.

_Girlfriend? Girlfriend!?_ He could handle flirts, dates and even those week long girls that lingered around. But that was it! None of them were permanent, or bound to stay. James had always moved from one girl to another quickly, so Logan could save heartbreak at the idea that James would still not be taken. It was all that was holding Logan together.

And now he was just breaking.

But girlfriend? Girlfriends were serious; they were meant to stay. Just look at Kendall and Jo.

It _hurt_ so _badly_!

"Logan? Are you okay? You don't look so good. Logan? Logan?"

Logan was snapped out of his painful thoughts by Carlos' concerned thoughts. He blinked back tears to see Carlos reaching towards him, with a concerned and soft look on his face.

That was when Logan finally noticed something cold running down his face. Gently, he pressed two fingers against his cheeks.

Oh. He was _crying_.

"Logan?"

"A-Air. N-Need A-A-Air." Logan all but stuttered out through wheezes. He reached blindly and stumbled out of the kitchen. He pushed past James and Jasmine, still gasping to breathe and ran out the door as fast as he could.

I _hurt_…so, so badly.

X.X.X.X

Logan was just sitting in the elevator. Just sitting there, knees to his chest on the floor, staring numbly at the elevator doors. He'd been in the elevator for over an hour, sitting there, riding up and down the floors. No one bothered to go through the elevator, especially upon seeing Logan curled up there, pale and sickly looking.

His tears hadn't tried yet, but now they only rolled down his cheeks silently. His body would have felt numb if he hadn't been so sick. He still felt way too hot, and by now he was shivering. The churning in his stomach only worsened with heartache, and his throat still burned.

Logan sniffled pathetically as the elevator dropped to the first floor. His eyes were still unfocused on the floor, so he didn't even notice as someone stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. In fact, he didn't even realize there was another person in the elevator until the lights suddenly crashed into darkness, and the elevator jerked. Logan felled forward and the other person also fell forward when the elevator jerked and suddenly stopped.

Logan blinked fuzzily in the darkness and realized there was someone else in the elevator. And Logan instantly recognized who it was, by their cursing.

James.

"Damn elevator. Work, come on work." James growled angrily pressing all of the buttons. Logan only continued to sit on the floor, but his gaze was focused on James. The taller brunette was pressing all of the buttons, hitting the doors, but nothing worked.

They were stuck. In an elevator.

Logan listened when James began to talk angrily into the emergency phone. Once James hung up, Logan leaned his head back tiredly.

"We're stuck. Bitters doesn't know when we'll be out." James sighed and sunk to the floor. He looked back at his friend, trying to make out Logan's face in the darkness and for a moment his stomach flipped. Logan looked _awful_. Even in the dark.

But suddenly James huffed. He was angry at Logan. Logan had ditched him. Why should he care if Logan looked terrible?

Silence came over the two boys as neither one made a move to speak. Logan curled tighter to keep himself warm, as the elevator became suddenly cold. He attempted to hide his clattering teeth with his lips.

James paused in his angry thoughts when he noticed Logan suddenly shivering. It was obvious the older boy was shivering, and James felt his heart twinge with guilt.

"Logan?" Logan jumped at his name coming from James. _Was he talking to me? For real?_ Logan blinked when his head spun. "Dude, are you okay?"

Logan figured it was best to not lie. It's not like he could go anywhere. Anywhere _away_ from James. Still shaking, Logan shook his head and moaned.

"You're sick, aren't you?" The guilt built in James' stomach when he realized his friend was so ill, and he hadn't even noticed all day. James bit his lip, eyes softening when Logan nodded tiredly and curled up even more. Slowly, James crawled over to Logan, momentarily forgetting his anger for the other boy. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Logan, who hadn't even noticed him yet. _He must really be sick._

Logan jumped again when arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him towards a warm chest. Logan's heart thudded wildly in his lips when he began to panic. _James was too close. He was too close_.

"Gah!" Logan tried to yell and attempted to squirm out of James'grip. This only angered James once more.

"What's wrong? Quit it Logan, you're cold! Stop, being such a jerk!" James yelled furiously. The tears came back into Logan's eyes as he shoved James away from his, panting heavily. His eyes widened when he stared at the angry James.

"No, you quit being a jerk!" Logan couldn't help but spit out hotly. He was so done with James right now. He was done with James' heartache and avoiding ways.

"Me? You're the one who ditched me! You don't even talk to me anymore!" James cried, folding his arms over his chest.

"No, you don't! You're always with that _stupid_ new girl, you never have time for me! You don't even want to be in the same room as me!" Logan's voice cracked in pain as the hoarseness rose in his voice.

"That's you! You can't even be _anywhere_near me anymore! Instead you'd rather hang out with _Kendall_. Or be with _Kendall_! I mean, you even moved your mic next to _Kendall_!" James hissed out, voice dripping with venom as his heart hurt. "How come you're not with _Kendall_?"

"Oh, and like you don't always hang with _Carlos_ without me, everyday!?" Logan bit back, hands clenched into tight fists. "You'd rather be around him than me!"

"Because you were avoiding me!" James finally yelled, shooting to his feet. Logan flinched at the fury in James' voice. "You don't even tell me anything anymore! I thought we were best friends? Something's bothering you and you won't even tell _me_! Instead you try to stay as far away from me as you could! Best friends don't do that! Best friends don't keep _secrets!_" James didn't even notice as Logan shrunk back with every loud word he yelled, until Logan had curled up in a ball in the corner of the elevator. James was far too upset to notice his friend's pain. "Why won't you talk to me anymore!? Why do you always avoid _me_!?

"That's why I avoided you! If you don't want to be my friends than neither do _I!_" Logan didn't think it was possible for his heart to break anymore. But once again he was wrong. Logan's heart had finally dropped to the ground painfully. Then, Logan promptly burst into tears, much to James' horror and surprise.

Logan began to sob loudly, eyes pressed to his eyes, chest heaving. Instantly, James began to feel guilty and he swallowed thickly. He didn't want to do this, not _this_ to Logan. He didn't mean to make him _cry_.

"L-Logan? L-logan, I'm sorry. Please…I'm sorry. Logan…don't cry." James stammered pathetically. But Logan wouldn't stop crying. James knelt before his upset friend, and gently reached out to touch Logan's shoulder, but this action only made Logan cry harder. "Logan…please don't cry. Please." He begged.

"I-I'm s-sor-rry J-Jam-mes. I-I'm sorry." Logan gasped in between sobs. James frowned painfully and pulled Logan into a tight hug against his chest. Gently, James ran his fingers through Logan's hair, as Logan latched on to James tightly.

"P-Ple-ease J-Jam-mes! I-I'm s-sorry. I-I d-d-don't hate y-you." Logan cried. The guilt in James' stomach only grew bigger as Logan kept talking. Now he really felt like an asshole. "I-I l-like y-you J-Jam-mes.I-I r-really l-like y-you!" Logan gasped trying to collect his breath.

"Calm down Logie. Please, take deep breaths. You have to calm down or you're going to pass out." James begged. In James' arms Logan tried to calm himself down. It took almost ten minutes, but Logan could finally breathe again, and his cries had finally dried out. But James still hadn't let go of him. He still held Logan close to his chest, stoking Logan's hair comfortingly.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan whispered, wiping his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry." James murmured gently, causing James to look up. A sudden warmth spread through James' chest when those chocolate eyes of Logan, looked up at him. He could feel a light flutter in his heart. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, this week. I just thought you were mad at me and it hurt. It hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry James. I didn't want to, but I had to. No matter how much it hurt." Logan croaked. James frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

For a second James felt angry again, at the fact that Logan wouldn't tell him. But the anger quickly dissolved when he remembered Logan's painful tears. Instead he tried a different tactic. "Come on Logie, you know you can tell me anything." He said softly. Logan bit his lip, tears pooling in his eyes once more, causing Logan's throat to tighten.

"Y-You'll hate me, if I tell you." Logan whispered hoarsely. Now James really was really confused. Why on Earth would he hate Logan?

"I won't. I promise Logan. I won't hate you. You have my word." James may be an arrogant and selfish kid, but if there was one thing James was good at (besides having great looks), it was keeping his promises. James was the one who always kept promise even years later. He never let _anyone_ down when he made a promise.

Logan took a deep, deep breath. "I like you James." His eyes widened and his heart raced fearfully, as he looked at James' face to see confusion etched in it.

"So? You're my friend, I like you too." James shrugged clearly not seeing the real point in Logan's words. Logan mentally face palmed himself at James' dense mind. Why couldn't James be smart, in this one moment?

"No, I mean I _like_like you James." Logan squeaked fearfully. He looked back up at James to see the realization settling in James eyes. His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped open, just as Logan's heart dropped. His heart was beating like an erratic drum inside his chest. _What would James say? Does he hate me?_

"Oh. _Oh_."

"I'm sorry. I know you must be disgusted with me, and now you must hate me. I'm sorry I can't help it. I've had this crush for over two years –"

"Two years?" James asked.

Logan's face turned scarlet; luckily it was hidden in the darkness. "Y-Yeah. And I'm sorry if you are disgusted and hate me now. I just figured if I could stay away from you then maybe this feeling wouldn't be a problem. Because I know you're not gay and never would like me and –"

Logan was suddenly cut off from his rambling when a pain of soft lips connected with his own. Logan's eyes widened immensely, when he realized it was _James_ kissing him. James. James was _kissing_ him. James! James gently pressed harder on Logan, tilting his head and Logan couldn't help but close his eyes as he melted into the kiss. His heart was soaring in the air when James didn't pull back.

_Is this real? Am I just dreaming about this like every night? How can this be real?_

Finally James pulled back, when the need for oxygen became too much. Logan and James only stared at one another, panting heavily into the darkness, with shock and surprise. Gently, James leaned his forehead against Logan's forehead and pressed one hand to Logan's warm cheeks, to brush the tears away.

"How do you know that maybe, I may _like_ you also?" James hummed quietly. Logan swallowed and blinked back tears.

"U-Uh…what? Is this real? Or are you just messing with me?" Logan accused painfully. James leaned forward once more to softly plant another kiss on Logan's lips and he pulled Logan into his lap. Logan squeaked in surprise, just as James' breath tickled the side of his neck.

"I'm not kidding. I've like you for a while now. This isn't a joke." James whispered softly. Logan felt new tears fill his eyes, only these were tears of happiness. James liked him! James _liked_ him. The world that had crumbled had finally begun to rebuild around Logan.

"B-But Jasmine?"

"I thought you hated me. So, I thought maybe I convince myself that I actually did like girls, and you wouldn't be on my mind. But I was wrong. Every day you were on my mind and it _hurt_ so much." James answered, voice dripping with love. "You're the only one. Jasmine was just a distraction. I promise."

Logan could really get used to that promise.

"So, does that make us…?" Logan asked shyly, forgetting about his cold, with a small smile tugging his lips. James grinned back, finding a whole new meaning in Logan's crooked smile.

"Boyfriends?" James asked. Instead of answering, Logan grinned and twisted to press his lips against James. James gladly allowed the kiss and deepened it. As Logan pulled away, he smiled once more staring into James' hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that would look at _him_ with such love.

"I guess it was just luck we got stuck in an elevator together. Huh?"

* * *

**THE END**

**Aww, a nice little end, don't you think? So ah…yeah, this was my first ever real oneshot, so I'm not sure how I did. It was fun! How was it you guys? I plan to do a few oneshots while I create some new stories and such, but I hope you Jagan fans just enjoyed this fluff that came from nowhere.**

**Eh, oh well. Anyhow, thoughts? Comments? Anything you'd like to say just pretty please leave it in a review! ;) I'm trying to be able to write different plots so feedback is always appreciated. Thank you!**

**Thanks and peace out!**


End file.
